poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Sonic the Hedgehog World/Bring Keita and his Yokai Friends Home
This is how Our Heroes goes into Sonic's World and how they bring Keita and all his Yokai Friends Home in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. the Portal Opened and the Heroes get out Tino: Where are we now, Batman? Batman: Don't know what this place is. look at the City Doraemon: '''Hey, I think we're in Mobius! Dora Kid saw the Badniks on the Roof '''Dora Kid: '''Well, looks like we have some fighting to do. went off and they saw Choas guarding the Master Emerald '''Tino: Choas! Sunset Shimmer: What are you doing? Emmet: '''And what's that Huge Gem? '''Choas: '''It's the Master Emerald. My friend will get him... This time they'll settle it. Him, and the one who embodies all the darkness in him. '''Carver: '''Wow, you look different from before. '''Choas: If I do, it's his fault. Tino: What's his name? Choas: Sephiroth. Tell my friend, Cloud. And contact him in his world. Laval: What does he look like? Choas: He has a Sliver Hair and carried a long sword. Emmet: That is a guy. If he survive what Tino have planed for him. Choas: And be careful. If he messes with your mind, makes you think darkness is the only way. ????: Is something wrong, Choas? was Tikal Gandalf: Who is that? Tino: '''Tikal. '''Choas: It's nothing. giving him a serious look Choas: I don't want you involved. Tikal: You're saying, you don't want me there when you left again? Choas: I just... Listen, even if I left this world. I'll come back soon. Tikal: Are you sure? Choas: Of course. Tikal: See? You don't look so sure. Well, Alright. I understand. Go- get thing settled. Choas: Huh? Tikal: No matter where you go... once you find your friend's light... I'm sure it will lead him back here again. Was it? Chaos: I think so. Tikal: So I'll wait for you- Okay, Chaos? Choas: Alright. left without a trace Tikal: I wonder if he find his friend, Cloud? Tino: I don't know. But he'll find him someday. went off and they saw a the City Defence Mechanism Sunset Shimmer: What is that? ????: That's the City's Defence Mechanism. saw Amy Tino: Amy! Amy: Look out! They saw Batnik, they fight them and they defeated them Amy: Hey, you guys! She jump off Amy: I see you still in top form! Tino: What do you expect? Amy: Well, what did YOU expect? Sunset Shimmer: How are you friends? Amy: They are great! Tino: So, it's Sonic around? Amy: Nope, he's still with Tails. She walk off Amy: But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again. Tino: "If we never meet again, we will never forget each other". Amy: Is that the Line for Metal Sonic? They Laugh Amy: Everybody's working on stuff over at Shahra's house. Come on. They went to see them Amy: Meet the Freedom Fighter Restoration Committee. Shahra: It's great to see you. Omega: Wow, let's been so long. Metal Sonic: I knew it. Tino: Knew what? Metal Sonic: The Rest of us remember everything about you. Tino: You all remember? Wait! Does that mean, you all forgot about us!? Sneech: Some friends you are. Amy: So where were you? Sunset Shimmer: We went many Dimensions? Omega: How many 10 of them? Tino: Not really. Shahra: It doesn't matter. We're all here now. Laval: Alright, Thank you. Omega: Don't ever thank us yet? Metal Sonic: Mobius got a problem. A big problem. Laval: Are you saying about, Dimensions and Disasters? Amy: Yep! Cragger: You look like you need our help. Metal: Then let's cut to the Chase. Everyone. We are helping all of you might give us a hand around here. There's a Boy with his Yokai Friends who want to save our world and trying to get back home. Batman: Like we're gonna say no to you? Metal:... Look like I forgot who I'm dealing with. Gandalf: Beg Pardon? Shahra: Just think of it as a sort of "Metal compliment" He left the house Metal: Follow me to the bailey- there's something you need to see. And did you them a Present. Shahra: Oh, yeah. Here takes these, they're from all of us. They give them a Membership Card Tino: Freedom Fighter Restoration Committee Honourary Member! Wyldstyle: A Membership Card! Ace Goody: That's nice for them to give us. Tino: Hey, Metal. Thanks for the- He's not here Tino: Oh, right. We're supposed to be at the Bailey. They went to see him Batman: There you are. Metal Sonic: Take a Look. They saw Ruins over there in the City All: (Gasp) Metal Sonic: We were trying to restored Mobius from Dr Eggman. Even though we try to fight him and help everyone. But we need to restored the City. Sunset Shimmer: How long? Metal Sonic: Who knows- maybe even something better. They need our help from the Disaster. But I'm sure we can handle everything. Except... for that... and that.. They saw 2 Dimensions Portals Tino: We will handle them! Metal Sonic: Well, that's great to hear. So Tino- do you know what's happening? Tino: Yeah, we come across a getaway to other Dimensions. And meet X-PO and then they we saw this evil Villain named Lord Vortech. Metal Sonic: I see. Tino: But aren't you working with Eggman? Metal Sonic: Not anymore. I have a change of Heart like Omega is. When Mobius is gone from the Darkness, I became friends to Omega and the Others. Laval: That's great! Metal Sonic: So, why are you all here? Emmet: We went to this dimension to find the Foundations Elements. Metal Sonic: I see... so that's why Eggman took the Chaos Emerald. Tino: 'What do you mean? '''Metal Sonic: '''Before you arrive, Dr Eggman took the Green Chaos Emerald and then... he... '???: He took it to the Portal. They saw Keita Keita: Everyone in Mobius got under attack from him and badnik, and then we failed to stop him. Tino: Who and you and why do you say you all fail to stop him? Keita: Because, they are no match for him, everyone knows that Sonic will stop him. but he didn't show up even his friends are. Oh, and I'm Keita. Batman: Or we just call you Nate. Keita: Nah, no thanks. Gandalf: Suit Yourself. Keita: And we some troubles around here at the Factory. Flashback has Started Keita: (Narrating) Me and Metal Sonic went to the Factory to find out what's happening in Town. They saw the all Monitor with a Warning Metal Sonic: What the? He is typing the Computer and then a Door open, He and Keita went there and they saw all the Portal in the Room and then Bad Guys has comes out, they escaped from them Keita: (Narrating) The City's got under attack from the Protal, even though Eggman is using the City Defence System against us. Metal Sonic heard an Alarm and he noticed Eggman is behind this Keita: (Narrating) He got some trouble around with his plan. Flashback has ended Nate: All we need to do is to fix everything from him. Omega is working on Eradication Programming to make everything fix from Dr Eggman. Tino: Wow. Can he do that? Nate: Actually, He said the Eradication Program is a gift from a friend named Cid from Radiant Garden. Sunset Shimmer: He knows him? Wow. Keita: We have to hurry, or else Eggman will destroy the City. Bad Cop: Keita is a bit average to be a hero. Nate Adams: Don't call me Average! Anyway, is the Eradication Program is finished? Tino: Nope, Omega is still typing. Metal Sonic: Keita, why don't you go with them to the Factory? Nate Adams':' Are you seriously? Metal Sonic is giving him a serious look Nate Adams: Alright, I'll take them. Come on. Emmet: This kid is average like his other friend. They follow him ???: Hey, are you the Freedom Fighter Restoration Committee? They saw the Babylon Rogue named Jet, Wave and Storm Laval: Yeah... Jet: What's Metal and his friends are doing? Tino: They said they want us to go to the Factory. Storm: All right! Sunset Shimmer: What? Wave: Let's report. Owen Grady: To who? Jet: Our leader, of course! Storm: Yeah, You know, Dr Eg- They stop him and our Heroes look confused Wave: Don't mind him. I assure you, we come in peace. Jet: You're kidding. Wave: Problem? Okay, fine. You do the talking? She left Jet: So sorry about this! He left Storm: (Chuckle) He left, and our Heroes look so confused Emmet: That was average and strange, Keita. Meanwhile Omega is working on the Eradication Program, then Metal came Metal Sonic: Done yet? Omega: Affirmative. If that Doll face would help me. Shahra: Doll face, you say? Omega: I'm busy here! Shahra: That's it! I'll show you, who's a Doll face! She use he's magic to Omega and then he finish the Eradication Program Omega: Complete! Then he got blast away from Shahra's Magic Omega: Ah! He get up and give it to Metal Sonic Omega: Here, Metal. This is the Eradication Program a Genie's Special. Shahra: Hope it work. Metal Sonic: I have to lrave. Shahra: And be Careful. Back to the Factory Our Heroes made it to the Factory Cragger: Look! And they saw Portal in the Factory, they went down and all the Bad guy destroy everything in the Factory Tino: We can handle them! They are fighting them Meanwhile Metal Sonic is typing the Computer, but it still not working Metal Sonic: Great! Tikal appeared Tikal: Metal Sonic. Let me try. He give the Eradication Program and she put disk to load it Metal Sonic: Why didn't I think of that? Tikal: Try harder next time. Back to Our Heroes They are fighting them and they defeated them all Emmet: That's all of them! Then all the portal is gone Tino: Let's go back. They're heading back Amy: Everything the City is restored, now we have to deal with Dr Eggman. Tikal: Now it's left is to fight Eggman and wait for Sonic and his friends arrive. Then Our Heroes are here Tino: How's the City? Tikal: It has been restored. Keita: Finally. Let's go. Tikal: Okay, and one more thing, should you all talk to him first? They look at Fuyunyan Keita: Fuyunyan? Tikal: Yeah, Maybe you should talk to him. Laval, Doraemon, Batman, Emmet, Owen, Harry, Homer, Tommy, Ash, Jake, Gandalf, Keita, I want you and your friends to come with me to go back to the City. Keita: Alright. They left Tino: A cat? Who are you? Fuyunyan: '''Fuyunyan. '''Carver: Wow, he float. What are you? Fuyunyan: A Yokai. Lor: What's a Yokai? Fuyunyan: Yokai's a Mystical Creatures from the Yokai World. Tino: Wow, so are you gonna tell us? Fuyunyan: Yes. I am.... Emmet screams Fuyunyan: I didn't say it. Emmet: My bad. Fuyunyan: You see, I am.. Tino screams Sunset Shimmer: Tino, he didn't say something. Tino: Sorry. Fuyunyan: Okay, I am.... I am a friend to King Mickey! Tino: You are? Fuyunyan: Of course, and I am a Second Apprentice to Master Yen Sid. Tino: Whoa, Cool! Fuyunyan: And I'll tell you about Digimon. Sunset Shimmer: Before you tell us, who are you partners with? Fuyunyan: Nate's grandfather. And let me tell you about Digimon. Emmet: I'll go find some instructions. to find some instructions Fuyunyan: Can I tell you about Digimon's now? Tino: No thanks. Fuyunyan: What?! You really think I let you walk away without tell you about Digimon?! Tino: So what!? Fuyunyan: I just want to tell you something. Carver: Oh. I guess we would forget what you are about to say. Fuyunyan: You really think you know them without me? Fine. Have it your way. Then everything in the city started to rumble Tino: Outside! Fuyunyan: Looks like we have to deal with this! He left the Factory Sunset Shimmer: Where to now? Tino: Uhh... Over there! They left and they saw Badnik attacked the Factory] Eggman: (Voice) Badnik! I want you all to defeat Tino and his friend once and for all! Tino: '''Yikes! They are fighting them and they defeated them and then Babylon Rogue has appeared '''Jet: Where's Eggman? Tino: He's ran away. Storm: Well, that's pretty lame of him. Wave: I guess we picked the Wrong side. They are having a conversation Tino: Um, if you're looking for side... why don't you side with Metal? They can always use some help. Jet: Does this Metal have some treasure? Whisper: Of course. A tons of them. Storm: Awesome! Wave: Come on. Tino: Who are you, guys? Jet: Oh, we're nothing just mentioned. Wave: Just Three Babylon Rogue. Storm: Later! They left Tino: Did Metal has Treasure? They noticed that Whisper lied to them about the Treasure, they ran off and they see Sephiroth Sephiroth: Look what we have here. Tino: It's you! You're Sephiroth, that Choas told us. Sephiroth: So, did Cloud's friend tell you that? Then he must understand now. Sunset Shimmer: So what will you do to Choas? Sephiroth: Nothing. Cloud is the one who hunger for darkness. But his friend, just helping him. Carver: Choas said that Cloud will settle scores on you. Sephiroth: I see... He and Choas wants to meet me again. Then I should give him what he wants. That last bit of light is always the hardest to snuff out. He fly's off and disappeared Our Heroes went off to save the others and their Friends and they saw them fight the Badnik with Sonic and his friends Laval: There you are! Tino: What happen? Worriz: While you're in the Factory, Badnik has destroyed the Wall and now they're in the City. Eris: Look out, behind you! They are fighting the Badnik and Metal, Sonic and the Others went off Metal Sonic: Fuyunyan is at the Bailey, you have to get over there! Tino: '''Got it! They went off and they saw many Badnik in the Distance '''Tino: '''Whoa Meanwhile Amy is fighting the Heartless with Cream and Big and then Tikal heal them Meanwhile Babylon rogue are fighting them Meanwhile Tail, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Charmy are fighting them Meanwhile Sonic, Metal Sonic, Shadow, Rogue, Choas and Omega are gonna fight them '''Metal: Think you can handle this many? Choas: Yeah. I have alot of work from them. Shadow: Well... Than that'll have to be the one I take care of. Sonic: Why? Are you gonna fight? Rouge: '''Wanna have fun? '''Omega: '''Yes. They are fighting them and Choas encounter Sephiroth '''Choas: Sephiroth! I knew I would find you here! Sephiroth: '''I Understand that you and Cloud are looking for me. '''Choas: That's right. Once I got rid of you, the darkness will go away from Cloud. Sephiroth: Can you do that for him? That darkness comes from his own dark memories. Do you think cloud would erase his past? Choas: Enough! Sephiroth: Face it- he'll turn his back on the present and live in the past. Because the light of the present is too much! Choas: You don't know him! ???: Choas! Choas: '''Blaze? '''Sephiroth: '''I know. Because... I am Him. He left and Choas left to stop the Badnik '''Blaze: '''Choas! '''Silver: '''Where are you going!? They are fighting the Badnik, even the Yokai's are Back to our heroes '''Tino: '''Metal, Sonic, Everyone. We're coming! But then Fuyunyan stop them '''Fuyunyan: '''Okay, everyone! You go find Shido and Yuri. '''Tino: '''But what about Metal and the others? '''Fuyunyan: '''Don't worry, about them. There's alot of help here. We'll take care of this fight. '''Tino: '''But I promise, Metal. '''Fuyunyan: '''Everyone, listen! You have to and find your friends. '''Kotori: '''Shido, I want to save you, but... I have to save our Friends first. '''Tino: '''Shido, Yuri, everyone. Please, let us have spare time, okay? I need to do this. Everyone knows that they can't leave Metal Sonic and the Other to fight with them, so they have an idea '''Keita: '''Fuyunyan, we understand. '''Whisper: '''We'll go, help them find their friends. '''Fuyunyan: '''Alright, be careful. '''Jibanyan: '''You'll be careful, too! '''Tino: '''Huh? What are you- He look at Fuyunyan '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Tino. You've have to do what tell you. '''Dora Kid: '''You're coming with us, whether you like it or not. '''Laval: '''Remember, Tino. Do as you promised. He wink his eye, and Tino know what he means '''Tino: Right. Eris: '''Then let's go! They went off to save Metal and the others '''Tino: '''Sorry, Fuyunyan. '''Doraemon: '''We have to do this for them. '''Keita: '''Hope you tell Keizou, I'm sorry. They went off and they saw the Team Rockets again '''Ash: '''Not you, again. '''Jessie: Prepare for trouble! James: Make it double! Jessie: To protect the world with devastation! James: To unite all people within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evil of truth and love! James: To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie: Jessie! James: James! Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! James: Surrender now or prepare to fight! Meowth: Meowth. That's right! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Cragger: '''Leave us alone! '''Tino: '''Didn't we fought you back in New York, how can a Villain like you guys have a match against us? I bet you don't have a Skill to Fight? '''Jessie: '''You don't have to say that, of course. They are gonna fight them, and the Team Rockets turned around '''James: '''Why wouldn't Lord Vortech, take Maleficent instead of us? '''Jessie: '''I have no clue. '''Tino: What's with these guys? Emmet: And that intro of yours is stupid. Ash: '''Yeah, they're too weak to fight us. '''Meowth: '''What are you talking about? We're strong. '''Jibanyan: '''You can't trick us, that you're strong, nyan! '''Meowth: '''That's it! Time to end this! They are fighting them and they defeated '''Laval: '''Like Ash, said you're weak. '''James: '''Shut up, Lion! But as you should know, that your adventures with Tino and the other, your Journey's will begin soon. '''Laval: '''What are you talking? '''Jessie: '''Because you're one of the Other Heroes? '''Laval: '''Other Heroes, what are you talking about? '''Meowth: She meant, that you and your friends are part of the Keyblade Wielders like the others from the past. Laval: 'But me and my friends doesn't have a Keyblade, only Tino is. '''James: '''You'll get one soon, when you're world is gone in Darkness. And then your journey will begin and end soon. '''Laval: '''My journey and my heart will never end! '????: '''Not if I stop you! It was Fuyunyan and he's use his power to the Team Rocket '''Fuyunyan: Gutsy Straight Paw Punch!! He send them flies off to the Portal Jessie: Oh. We was so close. James: If some other Keyblade wilders will fight us. We can say this. Team Rocket: '''Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off Again! '''Wobbuffet: '''Wobbuffet! Ding! '''Tino: '''Fuyunyan! You- He looks angry for not listening to him '''Tino: Oh... We're so sorry, Fuyunyan, we have to do this or else- Fuyunyan: '''It's okay. He smile at Them '''Fuyunyan: '''You sure have alots of friends to help in their Dimension. Let's use our spare to help them. They went off and Whisper saw a Boulder heading towards Fuyunyan '''Whisper: '''Look out! He save him, and Whisper got hit in head from the Boulder '''Keita: Whisper!!! Jibanyan: '''Hey, you are a Yokai! You can't die like that! '''Keita: '''Please, wake up! I'm so sorry, I been such a jerk to ya! '''Fuyunyan: '''Whisper? Then they mourn him '''Jibanyan: '''Whisper! '''Tino: '''No way. It can't be true. Then Fuyunyan look so angry for what Dr Eggman did to Whisper '''Fuyunyan: That Egghead will pay for this... He turn into Darknyan and went off, even our Heroes and they left Whisper behind Tino help Sonic and the others and they made to their Friends Darknyan: 'Are you Alright? '''Tino: '''Yeah, I fine.... except... They are still sad about Whisper '''Keita: '''Whisper.... '????: '''Hey, guys! They saw Whisper, who's still alive '''All: '''Whisper! '''Whisper: My head. That really hurt. Darknyan: 'You're okay! '''Whisper: '''I am Okay. I always get hit on the head all the time. Keita is so angry, because he almost lost Whisper so he hit him with a Paper Fan '''Whisper: '''Ow! Why would you do that for? '''Keita: '(Sigh) Just don't do that again, okay? They are so happy and they saw all the Badnik in the Distance and they went off and they saw them stop '''Tino: '''What the? What's up with them? Then Eggman has appeared '''Eggman: '''Well, well, well. If it isn't Sonic friend's. '''All: '''Eggman! '''Eggman: '''I see, you came to our dimension now. '''Darknyan: '''What are you trying to do? '''Eggman: '''To take over the world, and defeat Sonic and his friends. But anyway, I be taking my leaving, see ya. He left and all the Badnik surrounded our Heroes '''Tino: '''Move it! '''Doraemon: '''We can't let Eggman get away! They are fighting all the Badnik and they defeated '''Tino: '''Where's Fuyunyan? saw him fighting the Badnik '''Keita: '''There he is! Fuyunyan! '''Fuyunyan: '''I'm okay! Eggman! '''Eggman: '''Looks like you defeated all my minions, guess I'll take my leaving. He went to the Portal and it disappeared '''Fuyunyan: '''He's gone. But at least we save this Dimension now. '''Tino: '''Yeah, let's head back. Next day Worriz is looking at the Toy Sword, he goes up in the Air and he drop it '''Worriz: '''Oh! Then someone picked it up and it was Emerl '''Emerl: '''Hey, is this yours? '''Worriz: '''Yeah. '''Gemerl: '''Emerl, we have to go. '''Emerl: '''Just a moment, Gemerl. So you were playing with a toy sword? That's wonderful. He look jealous '''Emerl: '''And even though for that... He show him a His Toy sword '''Emerl: '''So what do you think? '''Worriz: '''That's stupid. '''Emerl: '''What? You're just Jealous. Aren't you. So what's you're name? '''Worriz: '''Worriz. '''Emerl: '''Okay, Worriz let's fight. '''Worriz: '''What? Why would I want to fight you? '''Emerl: '''You think you could lose from me? Worriz knows what he means, so he wants to play with Emerl '''Emerl: '''Great! Let's do this! Come on! '''Worriz: '''Hope you like it! They are having a toy sword fight and Worriz defeated him '''Emerl: '''Phew, you're a strong Wolf. Maybe, we could have a time out, because I think I need some rest. '''Worriz: '''Really? Well... Okay. '''Gemerl: For all I know, the only thing you draw on your forehead a big L on you is "Loser"... "Lame" ... "Laughable". Emerl: What? Are you gonna supposed to cheer me up for something? Like "You're jist having a bad day," or... "Thats what you get for pulling your ears". Some friend you are, Phillip. Gemerl: Oh, you're saying thst I have to cheer you up? Emerl: You know what I have to put up with. Sure hope you don't have many friends like him. They began to laugh Gemerl: Emerl, we have to go. Emerl: Alright. Worriz: You're gonna leave? Emerl: Yeah. I'll see you when I see you. After all, we're friends now. Okay? Worriz: '''Yeah. They left '''Gemerl: What is it with you and picking up some stray puppies? Emerl: I want everybody I meet to remember me. Like our friends, Isa and Lea. Inside people's memories, I can live forever. Gemerl: I know I can't forget you. Trust me I try all the time. Emerl: See that? I'm immortal! Gemerl: '''You're so naive. They look at the Castle '''Emerl: Are you ready? Gemerl: Well, I guess so. They went off and Worriz know what it means to know your friends, because he want to make some friends from other dimensions like Emerl is Worriz: ''' I will. And I guess, maybe knowing your Friends is great than those adventures. I been too. Meanwhile '''Eris: '''Laval, Cragger, everyone. Hope we're ready for our journey soon. Flashback has started Eris is in Destiny and she saw Aqua looking at the Paopu Tree and her Wayfinder '''Eris: '''Who's that girl? '''Aqua: '''Terra.... Ven... I hope we're ready for the storms that's coming. Then Aqua saw Sora and Riku running '''Sora: '''Hey, wait up! '''Riku: '''Too slow, Sora! See ya at the Finish line! Eris saw Sora and Riku running '''Eris: Whoa. Those two remind me of Laval and Cragger. Aqua look at the boy Aqua: '''This boy look so sincere- like Terra. And this one- he's a spitting image of Ven. '''Eris: Hmmm. That boy looks like Cragger. And the other one looks like Laval. Riku & Sora: '''Huh? '''Aqua: '''One of you might be special enough. Hey, you two mind telling me you're names? '''Sora: '''I'm Sora. '''Aqua: '''And you? '''Riku: '''Riku. '''Aqua: '''Someone has already passed this boy the boy. Was it Terra? '''Eris: Terra? Aqua: '''Sora, do you like Riku? '''Sora: '''Of course I like him, he's my best friend! '''Aqua: So then, if something happens, and Riku is about to get lost- or say, he starts wandering down a dark path alone- you make sure you stay with him and keep him safe. That's your job, Sora, and we're counting on you to do it, okay? They left to go back home, Aqua is sitting at the Paopu Tree '''Aqua: '''One Keyblade is enough... for any friendship. I learn it the hard way. I wouldn't wish our lives on these children. '''Eris: '''Even me. '''Aqua: '''Terra, please- what's to become of us? '''Eris: '''I'll remember it from her. Flashback has ended '''Eris: '''I guess Tribe's of Chima is enough... for any frienship, that she said. I wonder who she was? And what happened to her? She left and went back to the Others Our Heroes are saying goodbye to Keita and his Yokai Friends '''Tino: '''Goodbye, Keita. '''Keita: '''Yeah, great seeing you. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''And I hope you find you're best friend soon. '''Keita: '''I will. '''Fuyunyan: '''And it's time for me to use this. He brings out a Red Star Shard '''Tino: '''What is that? '''Fuyunyan: '''It's a Star Shard. All I need to do is think it and the Star shard will take me anywhere I want to go. And I think it would. I haven't got the find points down, like... When, or where... It just kind of kicks in when the it wants to. But I wouldn't have met you if it hadn't brought me here. And you know, it would be an accident. Maybe it's gonna work because it's reaction to something. Then it got shine and it send our heroes away to another dimension, even Keita and his Friends back home Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3